


Not a One Man Guy

by janusrome



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles being Charles, Crack, Erik being jealous, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier不屬於任何人。<br/>（字數：約6,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a One Man Guy

**Author's Note:**

> 都是Sir Patrick上節目時，不但親了Conan還說了那句 “I’m not a one man guy.”，於是我的Charles/all魂又熊熊燃燒起來了。

 

1.

Charles Xavier不屬於任何一個人。

Charles Xavier不屬於任何一個人類或變種人。

這世上沒有哪一個人可以宣稱他或她擁有Charles Xavier。

即便是他也沒有例外。

 

2.

半個世紀之前他們相遇時，Charles Xavier仍是意氣風發、瀟灑自若、玩世不恭的年輕人。那時Charles對 _幾乎每一個人_ 調情。他不只一次目睹Charles在燈光昏暗的酒吧裡，手裡端著酒杯，嘴上說著可笑的搭訕臺詞，擠眉弄眼挑逗著不到一分鐘之前才得知對方名字的陌生人。

然而，不知怎的，Charles Xavier總能憑著那些可笑的搭訕臺詞把他感興趣的對象拐上床。

而他，正是其中之一。

……他只不過是其中之一……

那個想法第一次——也是唯一一次——浮現的時候，趴在他身上的偷窺狂心電感應者暫時停止吸吮他頸側皮膚的舉動。該偷窺狂心電感應者撐起上身，睜大了眼，一動也不動注視著他。那雙該死的迷人藍眼裡閃過令他惱怒的憐惜神色。正當他考慮是否該把壓在上方的人一把推下沙發時，一個輕柔的吻落在他的太陽穴，而他清楚聽到： _喔，Erik，你不是。你是……不一樣的。你是獨一無二的。_

當然他是不一樣的。那枚從不離身的硬幣時時刻刻提醒著他，他不是一般人，他異於常人。

但，Charles說他「不一樣」，似乎和Erik長久以來認知的「不一樣」，有著截然不同的涵義。

將近二十年的時間裡Erik始終孤單一人，直到遇見自稱和他一樣的Charles。Charles為他著迷，因為他和他一樣異於常人；而他也為Charles著迷，因為Charles……

Charles讓他瞭解到他不是人體實驗改造出來的怪物，他和他都是變種人，而這世上還有許多變種人同胞。Charles打開了他的視野，讓他看到了超越個人仇恨的遠大抱負。

Charles承諾會幫助他，協助他追蹤殺母仇人，甚至訓練他使用變種能力。他曾經警惕地盯著Charles的一舉一動，懷疑那位教授也跟某些人一樣只想利用變種人的特殊能力。直到他們相偕尋找變種人，將有意願和他們合作的變種青少年帶回CIA的祕密基地，Erik不動聲色觀察Charles和孩子們的互動，逐漸地他開始相信那位教授從來都沒有萌生過利用他人的念頭。

Charles Xavier是他見過學識最豐富，同時也是最天真可笑的人。

然而他依舊被這位天真可笑的人吸引。

在偷窺狂心電感應者的面前，Erik從未刻意壓抑自己的情感，卻也從未表明心意或採取過任何行動。

他享受他們一起小酌和下棋的片刻，以及兩人之間近乎於調情的輕鬆對話。他總是告訴自己，如果這是他最多能夠從Charles身上得到的，那麼他會滿足於現狀。

可是今夜……躺在沙發上，Erik幾乎不記得是如何開始的。原本在下棋的兩人起了爭執，氣氛鬧得很僵，到最後他們不發一語，各自喝著悶酒。收拾棋盤時，Charles不經意碰到了他的手。Erik沒有把手移開，而Charles也沒有。過了一秒，Charles開始用手指輕輕搓著他的手背。他依然沒有把手移開。然後Charles突然湊過來吻他的嘴唇。Charles的雙唇如同他想像中的柔軟、比他想像中的更加灼熱，並且以超乎他想像的執拗親吻著他。

等到Erik回過神，他發現他們雙雙倒在書房的長沙發上，而他的高領上衣早已不知去向。

 _也許Charles偷偷使用了他的能力。_ Erik模糊地想著。儘管在他腰際和下腹間遊走的手掌使得他的大腦沒有足夠血液進行複雜的思考，他仍忍不住好奇想道，Charles是否曾使用變種能力把毫無防備的人騙到床上？……或許有，或許沒有，畢竟Charles本來就很迷人，靠著他的外表和談吐，毋需倚仗心電感應，便足以把他的對象迷得暈頭轉向，投懷送抱，而Erik只不過是其中之一——

「你是獨一無二的，Erik。」那位偷窺狂心電感應者擺出再誠懇不過的面孔，以再誠懇不過的語氣再度重申。

Erik闔上眼，以免那雙藍眼再次蠱惑他。

怎知少了視覺的「干擾」，Erik更加強烈感受到Charles的氣味襲向他的感官，而壓在他身上的重量以及抵在他大腿的硬物，令他再也無法思考。

Erik意識到自己犯了錯誤時已經為時已晚。

那雙原本想推開Charles的手，反而順著Charles的胸口往下滑到他的腰間。

Erik開始粗魯地拉扯Charles的皮帶扣環。

 

3.

闊別十年，兩人終於相聚的那一刻，上演的戲碼竟然是Charles揮拳把他打倒在地。

Erik錯愕地瞪著Charles。他認為自己才是最有資格發怒的人。

將近十年的單獨囚禁歲月裡，無數次Erik以為他聽到了Charles的聲音，他的心電感應者朋友藉由腦波增幅裝置Cerebro找上他。

Erik試圖和他腦中Charles的聲音交談，他想要向Charles道歉，也想要對他解釋那場荒謬的審判以及刺殺事件的來龍去脈。

然而，除了Erik的名字，Charles從沒對他說過別的話。

_Erik。_

幾個月之後，Erik不得不承認，Charles一次都沒有來到他的腦中找過他。

_Erik。_

Charles的聲音只是誕生於一片寂靜之中的幻覺。

_Erik。_

Charles Xavier遺棄了他。無論他再怎麼抗拒相信，事實恐怕正是如此。

Mystique偶爾傳來的不幸消息是唯一讓Erik保持神智清醒的動力。他瞭解單獨囚禁對一個人的神智會造成多大的傷害，而他不斷提醒自己，絕對不能在全面開戰之前就輸掉這場和人類的戰爭。與世隔絕的每一天，他花費數小時冥想，透過感應周遭的磁場來鍛鍊他的感官，維持他的專注力，就算沒有金屬物品得以操控他也不敢怠慢訓練，近十年間從不間斷。

而他的幻聽也從沒消失過。

 _Erik。_ 那聲呼喚不只一次打斷他的冥想，而他的對應之道就是把關於那個人的美好回憶往他的記憶深處埋得更深。

經過音訊全無的十年，某一天，Charles Xavier突然帶了兩位陌生人來劫獄。

Charles無預警出現在五角大廈固然令他驚訝，但程度還比不上見到下肢癱瘓的Charles能夠行走；其中最讓他吃驚的，卻是Charles無法使用能力。

雖不知道原由，但在那當下，Erik反而感到些許釋懷。

或許，Charles從沒放棄過他，而是因為他失去了能力，才無法聯絡Erik。

等到一行人搭機飛往巴黎，途中Erik得知Charles失去能力的真正原因，然後他長年累積的怒火一口氣爆發了出來。

曾經，他以為Charles會是他們的領袖，Charles會和他一起領導所有的變種人。

但這位Erik所知能力最強、唯一能和他相提並論的變種人，滿心只想躲在鄉間，假裝自己是人類，對外頭發生的慘況不聞不問。

他媽的Charles Xavier不只遺棄了他，也遺棄了所有變種人。

他媽的Charles Xavier不只遺棄了所有的變種人，竟然還厚臉皮指控Erik遺棄了他。

Erik回想起囚室裡數不清的長夜，他總以為他的朋友哪天氣消了就會來找他。每一次幻聽出現時，他都忍不住期待這一回真的是Charles的聲音，就算期望再再落空，他也從沒死心。

結果到頭來，那個自暴自棄的心電感應者早就失去了能力，根本不可能用心電感應鑽進他的腦袋裡。

他想要狠狠地敲Charles的頭把他打醒。

他的怒氣失去了控制。

在Charles幫他找到焦點之後，多年來他第一次失控。

Charles瞪著Erik的眼神，彷彿他已經不認識Erik。

……然後那個窩囊的（前）心電感應者丟下Erik，躲進駕駛艙。

Erik站在原地，惆悵地望著Charles的背影。

昔日他尊敬的變種人領袖已經消失了。

曾經溫柔地對他說「你是獨一無二的」那個人也消失了。

Logan冷言冷語只讓情況雪上加霜，他叼著雪茄，在座椅上旁觀Erik收拾走道上散落的餐具，彷彿難得有機會對Erik頤指氣使，而他打算好好把握。

儘管離開了囚室，身邊也有變種人同類，Erik卻感到更加孤獨。Charles明明近在咫尺，他的心靈卻遠在他無法觸及之處。

過去，不需要任何言語，那位偷窺狂心電感應者便能獲悉Erik的想法；但現在，如果不把話講明白，Charles永遠不會知道Erik遭到迫害。

他不會忘記當年Charles潛進冰冷黑暗的海裡把幾乎溺水的他拖出海面，他也不會忘記在沙灘上被拒絕後心灰意冷之際把重傷的Charles留在原地自行離去。他始終欠Charles一個道歉，無論今天的Charles再怎麼令人失望，也不會改變Erik有所虧欠的事實。

於是他端著棋盤，走向繃著臉獨飲的Charles。

和態度冷冰冰的Charles說話比他想像中困難。他為自己倒了一杯酒，從入獄後便滴酒未沾，此刻烈酒下肚，彷彿一團灼熱的火球從喉嚨滑下胃部，接著整個人從裡頭燃燒起來。

「總統不是我殺的。」他說。

那句話宛若打火石，Charles無神的雙眼裡突然迸出一絲火花。

一旦起了頭就停不下來，Erik講述，Charles聆聽。等到他瞭解Erik並非世人相信的刺客，Charles露出如釋重負的苦笑。

該死的愚蠢心電感應者，過去多少年來竟從沒想過和他對質。

到底是他對Erik失去信心，寧可迴避也不願意面對他的朋友可能犯下刺殺總統的重罪？還是他對自己喪失信心，不再相信自己關於人事物的判斷力？

這盤棋和過去他們的棋局完全不同。以往和Charles對弈如同對談，透過棋盤上的部署和策略瞭解對方的思考方式；但這盤棋卻像是兩個面對面的人找藉口逃避與對方交談，心不在焉的他犯了幾次還算明顯的錯誤，而同樣心不在焉的Charles竟然視而不見，數度錯失乘勝追擊的機會。

如果他們想要修正變種人毀滅的未來，他無法依賴這樣的Charles。

Erik知道他「必須」做什麼，而Charles絕對不會喜歡……不，Charles絕對會恨他入骨。

但這是他唯一看到的道路，而且他得盡快付諸行動，趕在Charles的能力恢復之前，趁他無法得知Erik的盤算，也無法阻止Erik手刃某位特定的變種人以保障全體變種人的未來。

「Charles。」

原本坐在一旁閉目養神的Logan不知何時走到兩人身邊，他拍了一下Charles的肩膀，以異同於粗獷外表的輕聲細語對他道：「Hank說，距離降落只剩差不多兩個小時，你不妨休息一下。」

「啊。說的也是。」Charles揉了揉臉頰，朝Logan點了點頭。

Logan輕輕掐了一下Charles的肩膀，然後才轉身走向駕駛艙。

Erik不由微瞇起眼。他記得這傢伙，當年Charles和他試圖招募這名曾經參與無數戰役的變種人，Charles說他的作戰經驗是他們最缺乏的，如果他們能夠說服Logan加入，不管對他或Erik還是孩子們都有好處。然而在酒吧裡這位男子卻直接爆了粗口，壓根不想跟他們扯上任何關係。

但現在Logan卻出現在這裡，聲稱他來自未來，並且親暱地稱呼Charles的名字，偶爾喊他聲教授。

彷彿在未來他們是朋友。

或許還超越朋友……

「不好意思，我去洗把臉。」Charles喃喃說著，旋即起身離座，往洗手間走去。

Erik的視線跟隨著Charles，直到他消失在關上的門板後。

一定是十年沒有碰酒精——或Charles——的緣故，現在他想做的只有一件事……

Erik瞥了一眼駕駛艙，艙門沒關，Hank和Logan分別在正副駕駛座。也許這不是最聰明的決定，但……操他的，也許錯過這次往後就再也沒機會了。

他輕手輕腳走到洗手間外，站在門前等著。

Erik沒有等很久，他聽到沖水聲，然後門板刷的一聲打開。

Charles睜大眼，驚訝地瞪著Erik。

連他站在門外都沒有察覺，看來Charles的心電感應能力一點也不剩。

這就像是一堵無形的牆豎立在他們之間，看得到彼此卻怎麼都碰不到對方。

而他討厭這樣。

Charles側過身，試圖從旁邊繞過。但Erik卻踏步向前，逼著Charles往後退回狹窄的洗手間裡，門板在兩人身後關上。

在Charles開口出聲之前，Erik閉上眼，湊過去狠狠吻住他。

撞擊的力道使得Erik的嘴唇和牙齒隱隱作痛，但令他感到更痛的則是Charles緊閉的雙唇和毫無反應。

_……也許這是個錯誤……_

正當他考慮退開的時候，Charles突然伸手抓住他的領子，並且張嘴回吻。

Charles嚐起來都是酒精的味道。只有酒精的味道。

Erik用力扯開Charles的襯衫，貪婪地觸碰他的肌膚，如同出獄之後他總是忍不住用感官探測久違的金屬物品。

和Charles分離後他從來都沒想過找別人洩慾，他渴望的自始至終就只有一個人。

凌亂的呼吸和壓抑的呻吟充滿在局促的空間裡，他的手肘和背部不時碰撞牆板，但他們都無暇顧慮不尋常的聲音是否會引來同機的夥伴注意。

毫無章法的宣洩結束之後，他們倚著對方的身體喘息。

Erik抬起手梳著Charles散亂的頭髮，迷糊想著， _天曉得Charles上一次洗頭梳髮是什麼時候？_

突然間Erik猛然收回手，推開Charles。

他撕了段衛生紙沾了點水迅速擦拭身體，接著整理自己的衣服。他垂下頭，盡可能避開Charles哀愁且空洞的雙眼。

在他的記憶裡，和Charles做愛的經驗很滿足，而他最懷念的是Charles躺在他身邊，饜足的低聲呢喃響起在他的腦袋深處。

但此時此刻他的腦袋裡靜悄悄的，一點聲響也沒有。

Charles的心靈曾經像他的書房，房門永遠敞開，歡迎所有的訪客。或許Charles把不願旁人得知的祕密鎖進保險箱，藏在層層疊疊的書架之間，以免別人發現，但他從來不會拒絕哪個人走進他的書房和他交流；可是現在，房門深鎖，Charles不但把所有人都擋在門外誰也觸碰不到他，同時他也拒絕觸碰任何人。

他愛上的不是眼前這位無法用心靈觸碰他的人。

Erik逕自離開洗手間，留下身上穿著一顆鈕扣也不剩的皺巴巴襯衫的Charles。

 

4.

在那場涉及體育場和白宮的混亂之後，Charles和他偶爾會相約見面。

……好吧，他們相見的頻率高於偶爾。

「變種人兄弟會」宣言的直播影像使Erik成為全球知名的通緝犯，有一段時間他隱姓埋名，過著他曾經嗤之以鼻的普通人類生活，試圖彌補因為他受到傷害的變種人。

至於Charles，那起事件不知怎的讓他找回了信心和信念，Xavier變種人學校再度開張，而他又坐回了輪椅上。

對Erik而言，輪椅並不妨礙他們的親密互動。儘管多了些物理上的限制，但他懷念的愉悅呢喃再度響起在他的腦袋裡。Charles的聲音多了一分歉疚，每次他輕喚Erik的名字，都讓Erik直接感受到他的情緒，是思念、是喜愛、或是無奈，無論他傳達的情感為何，Erik都能輕易判斷這不是幻聽，Charles確確實實存在於他的腦袋裡。這是一種比肢體接觸更為直接、更為赤裸的交流，而Erik滿足於他們目前的關係。

唯一讓Erik介意的，或許是Charles又回到了過去那位把心思放在所有人身上的Charles。

Charles Xavier的似乎只有兩種模式，一種是拒所有人於千里之外，另一種則是敞開心扉觸碰所有的人。

不同於Erik，Charles好像不懂得什麼叫作「專一」。

並不是說Charles到處捻花惹草，而是他容易親近的性格和友善的態度總能為他輕易贏得別人的信任，Erik完全能夠想像學校裡的年長學生和年輕老師迷戀或者暗戀他的情況，天曉得Charles是否也對年輕老師大獻殷勤——

「Erik，你知道，我是校長，不管是和教職員或 **我的學生** 談戀愛都很不妥。」 _更何況，你是獨一無二的。_

的確，Charles對待他的方式，與對待其他人都不一樣。可是……身為一個頻繁使用變種能力的心電感應者，Charles進出別人大腦的次數，恐怕多到連他自己都記不清。就算Charles把那些陌生人當作用過即丟的工具，Erik仍嫉妒那些人，因為Charles曾經短暫進入過他們的意識，佔有他們的身體。

嫉妒歸嫉妒，他又能做什麼？大方提供自己的腦袋和身體給Charles當遊樂場嗎？

當然不！

……好吧，或許只限定某些特定的場合，比方說在床上之類的……

根據Charles臉上啼笑皆非的表情，很顯然的那位偷窺狂心電感應者清楚明瞭他的想法。

儘管惱人，Erik仍忍不住微笑。

畢竟，比起對他不聞不問的Charles，偷窺狂心電感應者反而沒那麼可憎。

事實上，偷窺狂心電感應者可愛多了。

 

5.

年輕時他無法想像一個上了年紀的長者竟會如此有魅力。

Charles Xavier不只是一個尋常的坐在輪椅上的光頭老人，他總是穿著光鮮整齊的西裝，風度翩翩，談吐有致，而且該死的迷人。

他們在公園裡下棋的時候，經常會碰上疑似認識Charles的附近居民。那些人通常會走過來向Charles打招呼，接著離開或留下來旁觀他們的棋局。

那些人類不管男女老少都稱呼Charles為教授，而其中不少人看似也為這名教授著迷，他們會在棋桌附近逗留不必要的時間，打著觀棋的名義站在Charles的身後，從他肩膀上方探頭探腦。

Erik通常無視那些人，因為Charles的注意力只在棋盤和他身上，彷彿旁人都不存在似的。

可是這天，棋桌旁有位年紀比他們都還大的老人坐在輪椅上打盹，而他的年輕看護不只站在Charles旁邊，他還微微傾身，擺出一副對棋局感興趣的模樣，又更靠近了Charles幾分。

Erik微瞇起眼，尋思道，他應該把那位老人輪椅上的氧氣鋼瓶扯離固定支架，好讓年輕人有事情可做。

原本撐著下巴思考的Charles突然抬起眼望著Erik。

Erik揚起眉，面不改色回望。

Charles微微一笑，接著伸手碰了一下Erik的手臂。

毫無疑問的，這是一個安撫的舉動。

哼，如果Charles以為他有這麼容易打發，那麼他就大錯特錯——

Charles突然傾身向前，露出一副想要說悄悄話的模樣。Erik還沒來得及做出任何反應，Charles已雙手捧起他的臉，迅速親了一下他的嘴唇。

Erik聽到驚訝的抽氣聲，他從眼角餘光看到那位年輕人尷尬地往後退了一步。

他應該感到得意，因為Charles Xavier在乎他的感受，甚至以當眾示愛的方式表達他在乎。

因此Erik露出了展示兩排牙齒的咧笑。

 

6.

Charles Xavier不屬於任何一個人。

Charles Xavier不屬於任何一個人類或變種人。

這世上沒有哪一個人可以宣稱他或她擁有Charles Xavier。

即便是他也沒有例外。

……操他的，至少，在他有生之年，他會採用任何必要的手段確保沒人能夠擁有他媽的Charles Xavier。

 

 


	2. Still Not a One Man Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是Sir Patrick上節目的關係！這一次他沒親別人，但到處和人手牽手，不論是主持人還是來賓，於是我的Charles/all魂再度爆發～～

並不是說Charles Xavier是個毛手毛腳的人，而是他從來不曾注意到自己的毛手毛腳舉動……好吧，不是「毛手毛腳」，而是「透過不具侵犯意圖的肢體觸碰來傳達善意，以拉近自己與他人之間的距離」。

那可能是落在肩膀、後背、或手臂的輕拍，表示鼓勵、讚賞、或關切之情；也可能是親暱地將對方的手握入自己掌中，溫言道，別害怕，這裡都是朋友，沒有人會傷害你（妳）；又或者，深夜裡，他會來到因噩夢驚醒的學生的寢室，坐上床沿，輕撫著他（她）的額頭，低聲說，別擔心，一切都會好轉。

似乎沒人覺得Charles的舉止踰越，也不認為那些肢體接觸是穩重睿智的X教授在對他們示好或甚至調情。

只有Erik例外。

因為當年Charles Xavier就是用這種方式闖進他的心中。

在Erik過去的經驗裡，觸碰都是帶有明確企圖的，不論目的是為了傷害他，還是想從他身上得到什麼，他都能立刻看穿，然而Charles看似無心的肢體接觸卻令他困惑不已。起初Erik以為Charles對他有意，直到那些不經意的觸碰幾乎把他逼瘋，Charles仍沒有進一步的行動，Erik不禁懷疑可能是他搞錯了，他甚至斥責自己，別再自作多情了。

Charles會和Hank或Alex或Sean勾肩搭背，他也會摟著Raven的腰親吻她的臉頰，就算他經常對Erik毛手毛腳——透過不具侵犯意圖的肢體觸碰來傳達善意，以拉近自己與他人之間的距離——輕握他的肩膀、輕拍他的後背、輕掐他的上臂、輕撫他的手背，Charles的種種舉動不足以當作他對Erik有意的判斷依據。

一直等到Charles把嘴唇貼上來的那一刻，Erik才完全瞭解Charles的心意。

（Charles半開玩笑抱怨Erik吊他胃口，好幾個月來沒有回應也沒有拒絕他的示好；Erik則惱怒指責Charles對所有人毛手毛腳，誰能分辨哪些觸碰是有心而哪些又是無意？）

至於在那之後嘛……

Charles待人的方式沒有太大改變，他的手仍然經常放在Erik以外的人身上。

儘管他沒有那個意思。

認識Charles的人，都知道他的觸碰只有善意，沒有任何不受歡迎的暗示或意圖。

老實說，Erik也知道，那位可以用大腦對任何人做任何事的心電感應者，對別人毛手毛腳—— _透過不具侵犯意圖的肢體觸碰來傳達善意，以拉近自己與他人之間的距離_ ——可能是Erik最不需要擔心他出軌的舉動。

但他依舊發現Charles對別人毛手毛腳—— ** _透過不具侵犯意圖的肢體觸碰來傳達善意，以拉近自己與他人之間的距離_** ——的畫面有點礙眼。

當然Erik可以要求Charles停止與旁人毫無節制的肢體觸碰，而Charles會順著他的意減少自己伸出手觸碰別人的頻率，但他……他才沒這麼小心眼呢！

只不過，有些時候，當Charles的手在別人身上停留過久，Erik會不動聲色拉扯他的手錶，提醒他該收手了。

（有些時候，指的是每一次他和Charles偶爾相見的場合。）

對此，Charles沒有任何怨言。

那雙深邃的藍眼裡甚至閃爍著愉悅的光芒，彷彿他暗地裡期待Erik出手。

（然而在Erik弄壞了數支價格不菲的機械錶之後，Charles默默換了一支防磁高達一萬五千高斯的手錶。）

 


End file.
